


Darcy and The Jane

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jane Foster, Background Relationships, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Female Friendship, Gen, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, actually more silly than awesome, but you get the idea, free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Darcy and Jane have a girl's night out. It goes about as well as Jane expected.





	Darcy and The Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Ladies of Marvel square N3 (Free Space)

“Hey, Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane…”

It was like a bomb had gone off in this random downtown Manhattan bar Darcy had dragged her to for reasons Jane didn’t know. The Mets were playing the Yankees and fans of both teams had gathered to cheer the players on and throw drinks at each other when the mood struck.

“Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane…”

Next time she gave herself a night off, Jane was going to the movies. Or to a Broadway show. Mean Girls: The Musical was the hot ticket of the year, or so Clint Barton said.

“Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Jane… Ja-”

_ “What? _ What is it, Darcy?”

Darcy tried to stare at her. Instead, she was looking at the wall over Jane’s head. “Hi, Jane.”

Jane inhaled deeply. “Hello, Darcy.”

“Are you having fun, Jane?” 

“I don’t know, why don’t you sing I’m Too Sexy again?”

“I ran out of things to be sexier than,” Darcy slumped over, whining like a puppy denied a treat. “I’m too sexy for this table, I’m too sexy for this baseball game. I’m too sexy for that bartender staring at my boobs. What else is there?”

“We could always go home,” Jane suggested. “It’s getting late, you know. We don’t want to take the subway at midnight again, do we?”

“I don’t know, I kind of liked those mole people.” Darcy chugged her beer down and left the empty glass with the other six. “Wait, I have an idea! You’ll never guess.”

Jane rubbed her forehead. “Are we singing a song?”

“We’re singing a song!” Darcy stood on the table, which somehow supported her weight, and cleared her throat. “Weeeeee’re Darcy and the Brain!”

“Jesus Christ…”

“Yes, Darcy and the Brain. One is a genius, the other is Jane!”

“Oh, so _ you’re _ the genius now?”

“Duh!” Darcy hopped off the table. Nobody paid attention because this was Manhattan. “I’m the smartest smartie there is. Look what I can do.”

She picked up a straw and placed it on the bridge of her nose. Carefully she stretched out her arms and got up on one foot. The straw wobbled left and right, always just barely staying in place until Darcy lost her footing and fell to the floor. She was back on her feet in an instant, fueled by the healing powers of alcohol. “Whoo-hoo! Yeah. Only a genius could do that.”

“Indeed."

Darcy ordered another beer, which Jane had long since given up trying to stop. She swayed and burped, screaming with the baseball fans when someone (Jane had no idea who) scored a home run. “Before each night is done, they’ll do a lot of science! By the dawning of the sun, they’ll get Steve Rogers in bed!”

“I thought that was just you,” Jane snorted.

“As if you haven’t been wanting to bang Bucky for just as long,” Darcy said, pointing accusingly at the wall next to Jane. “I see how you look at him.”

“Okay, it’s time to leave.” Jane dropped a twenty on the table. “We have a lot to do tomorrow anyway.”

Darcy grinned. “What do you mean, Jane, what _ are _ we going to do tomorrow?” 

Jane grimaced. “No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

_ “Pleeeeeee-” _

_ “All right!” _ Jane clenched her fists until the need to need to hit something faded. “The same thing we do every night, Darcy, try to take over the world.”

“YAAAAY!” Darcy threw her arms around Jane’s neck, nearly sending them both flying. Jane righted herself and got Darcy off, but she was on a roll. “Let’s sing another song. I’m too sexy for this door! Too sexy for this door. Too sexy for sure!” They left out the aforementioned door and a bouncer nodded them off. Darcy ran ahead of Jane, stopping every third step to regain balance. “I’m too sexy for this sidewalk. Too sexy for this sidewalk. I don’t know what rhymes with sidewalk!”

“I’m sure there’s something,” Jane said. There were a few yellow cabs roaming the streets and that would probably be their safest bet. Not like this was the weirdest thing a driver had ever seen. “Come on, let’s get to the curb. Less cars over there.”

Darcy clung to her arm. “You’re my best friend, Jane. Did you know you’re my best friend?”

“I do now,” Jane said, even though this night hadn’t gone in at all how she wanted, she couldn’t help but smile.

“And I’m too sexy for this fic!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, the Mets won the game. Fuck the Yankees.


End file.
